Hagi we need to talk
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Kai  asks Hagi if he's ever had sex with Saya and helps him by giving him protection once Saya finds out she get's angry is going to do something to get back at her brother. I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Have you had sex with Saya?

One afternoon Kai was sitting on the sofa tiredly until the sound of a cello caught his attention. Kai sighed and opened his eyes to see Hagi sitting across from him playing his cello. _Why the hell dose have to play cello when I'm tryin to sleep? _Kai thought angrily. Then a memory of a pervious conversation with Hagi popped into his head.

_*Flash back*_

_Kai was walking around the halls of the Red Shield ship when he saw Hagi standing in front of Saya's door. Kai stopped and looked at Haig he's been standing outside of Saya's room for the past four days now….he will stand there until she regains consciousness' again. _

"_Why do you care for her so much?" Kai muttered. _

"_Because….I am her chevalier…." _

"_Don't bullshit me Hagi…I know there is more to it….I cant tell by the way you look at her…." Kai sighed. _

"_My feelings for her is none of your concern Kai…" Hagi said coldly. _

"_Listen Hagi she is my sister!" Kai growled as he grabbed his shirt. _

"_Saya is my lover…." _

_Once he sat that Kai released his shirt and started at him dumfounded and walked away. 'His lover?' _

_*End Flash back*_

Ever since that day it bother Kai that Hagi called Saya his lover. Saya was Kai's little sister and here some man calls her his lover that just made Kai a bit uneasy. Because lover means somebody's sexual partner how would you feel if somebody called your sister their sexual partner. Then Kai sat up and looked at Hagi as he played his cello.

"Hey Hagi…" Kai muttered.

Hagi stopped playing and looked at Kai confused.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kai asked awkwardly.

Hagi nodded and set his Cello aside and looked up at Kai ready to hear what he had to say.

"Well I would like to talk to you about Saya…."

Hagi said nothing and nodded motioning for Kai to continue.

"Well….ever since that day you called her your lover….it made me feel a bit uneasy and there is a question I really want to ask you….have you ever had sex with my sister?" Kai asked.

Haig stared at Kai for a moment his face emotionless but in reality he was very shocked by this sudden question. _Why would he want to know…. _Hagi hesitated for a moment then he finally spoke.

"No"

Kai eyed him for a moment then got closer to him.

"You hesitated…..so you did have sex with my sister?" Kai gasped.

Hagi started at him again and took a deep breath.

"No" Hagi repeated.

"You did have sex with her didn't you!" Kai growled.

Then Haig let out a sigh _might as well have some fun with him…..since he doesn't believe me…._

"What I've done with Saya is none of your concern Kai"

"Yes it is my concern Hagi she's my little sister and I want the best for her!" Kai said. "All you have to do is answer my question truthfully have you ever had sex with Saya?"

Hagi shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked up at Kai.

"No…Saya and I have never had sex…."

"Alright good….now another question are you planning on it?" Kai asked keeping a serious face.

"I….I don't know…." Hagi muttered nervously.

"Dude if your thinking about it you can tell me! We are pretty much family already…and I can help you with protection and stuff since this is obviously your first time…." Kai said as he itched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Kai….I'm not sure if-" then Hagi got cut off by Kai talking again.

"I know it would be Saya's first time too, because she's never hung out with any other guys than you. So I'm going to help you by giving you the proper protection." Kai said as he dug into his pockets and put a hand full of condoms into Hagi's hand.

"Alright…those are condoms…..you know what they are right?"

_I'm 137 years old…..of course I know what they are!_ Hagi thought as he looked at the pile of condoms in his hand. Then he looked up at Kai.

"Yes…"

"Alright good! Now do you know how to put them on?" Kai asked awkwardly.

Hagi started at him for a moment feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Y-yes….I'm sure I can manage…."

"That means you don't really know….ok stay here!" Kai said as he ran over to the counter and started rummaging around. Then he came back with a big ripe yellow banana and handed it to Hagi.

Hagi took the big yellow fruit and looked at it in confusion what did Kai exactly want him to do with this.

"Alright Hagi…" Kai sighed as he took a seat on the sofa and gave Hagi a very serious stare. "Put the condom on the banana…."

Hagi looked at Kai confused then back down at the Banana was he serious? What if Saya walked in what would his beloved queen think of him?

"Kai…it's fine…if I ever want to use them I could manage on my own…." Hagi said uncomfortably.

"C'mon Hagi we are not leaving until you show me you know how to put it on!" Kai snapped.

"Why?…..is this really necessary?" Hagi muttered.

"Yes it's very necessary! I don't want you having unsafe sex with my sister!" Kai growled.

"I can not get Saya pregnant…..you know that….." Hagi blushed trying to get out of this whole conversation.

"I know that but still…..I just want the best for her…." Kai sighed.

"So do I…."

"Then put the condom on the banana and I will leave!" Kai said sternly.

Hagi sighed and did as Kai told him too after he was done he set it on the table in front of Kai. Kai looked at it and nodded with approval.

"Alright….one more thing before I go…." Kai sighed as he stood and walked over to the book case.

_What now?_ Hagi thought as he nervously fidgeted in his chair. Then Kai can back with a book and smiled at Hagi.

"This….helped me a lot when I was a kid…now I'm giving it to you hoping it will help you as well…" Kai smiled as he handed Hagi the book.

Hagi took the book nervously it was a Sex Ed book _is this really necessary? _Hagi thought. Then he looked up at Kai who was still grinning at him.

"T-thank you….Kai…." Hagi said uncomfortably as he stood from his seat and picked up his cello case.

"Any time Hagi!" Kai grinned feeling very accomplished with himself.

Then Saya and Mao came in with bags of stuff and smiled at the two of them.

"Hey Kai!" Mao grinned.

"Hey girls! How'd the shopping trip go….I thought I only gave you a few things to pick up what's all this?" Kai asked confused as he looked threw all the bags.

"I saw some outfits on sale….." Mao smiled.

"Mao….I gave you money for food not clothes…." Kai sighed.

"I know I got you what you wanted to!" Mao smiled as she handed the smaller bag to Kai.

"Gee thanks…" Kai said sarcastically as he placed the bag of food on the bar.

Then Saya walked up to Hagi and smiled at him.

"How was your day today Hagi?" she asked.

"Good…and yours?"

"It was great!" she giggled. "C'mon let's go up stairs I have a feeling Kai is going to lecture Mao…." Saya whispered.

"If that is what you wish…." Hagi muttered as he and Saya started to walk toward their room.

Just before Saya and Hagi reached the stairs Kai saw the pile of condoms on the coffee table and sighed. _He think's he's gonna get away just leavin those there? _Kai thought as he quickly ran over and picked them up.

"Hey Hagi!" Kai called.

Hagi and Saya turned around and look at him confused.

"Yes?"

"You for got your condoms!" Kai grinned as he walked over to the dark haired cello player and placed them into his hands.

"Condoms?" Saya muttered confused as she looked to Kai and back to Hagi.

"Um….y-yes…" Hagi muttered awkwardly as he quickly stuck them in his coat pocket.

"Why are you giving Hagi condoms Kai?" Saya asked confused.

"So you two can have safe sex!"

Saya blushed dark red and looked at Hagi who was looking the other way. Then Saya looked back at her brother her face still as red as a tomato.

"You….um…we…..uh I um…." Saya muttered nervously.

"You don't have to thank me sis!" Kai smiled as he patted her head.

"I'm not thanking you Kai! It's none of your business what Hagi and I do behind closed doors! And it's none of your concern if we are safe or not!" Saya blurted out.

"Yes it is you are my sister!" Kai shouted.

"Yes and you are my brother and I don't go around asking you about your sex life do I? No I don't!" Saya growled.

Kai stared at his little sister for a moment then he looked at Hagi who was looking at Hagi with shock.

"No if you'll excuse us Hagi and I have some "_business" _to take care of!" Saya smirked as she put air quotes around the word business. With that Saya grabbed Hagi by the hand and pulled him up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Wait Saya! Why did you put air quotes around the word business? SAYA!" Kai shouted as he ran after them and started pounding on the door.

Then Saya opened the door a crack and threw a handful of condoms into Kai's face.

"We wont be needing these thank you…" Saya smirked as she shut the door in the brother's face causing him to turn red in anger.


	2. Pay back!

Once Saya shut the door again she could hear Kai pounding on the door angrily.

"SAYA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Kai shouted.

Saya didn't answer him and turned to the very confused Hagi. Saya sighed and walked over to him.

"Saya?" Haig muttered nervously.

Then Saya pulled the ribbon out of his hair and started to run her fingers threw it making it messy.

"Saya….what are you doing?"

"Just play along …I want to get Kai back…" Saya whispered as she unzipped his jacket and threw it aside.

"M-may I ask what are you planning on doing?" Hagi asked nervously as he grabbed her trembling hand with his human hand.

Saya smiled and motioned for Hagi to sit on the bed which he did. Then Hagi looked up at her confused then he noticed a mischievous glint in her red brown eyes then a blush cover her cheeks.

"Hagi….I want you to make moaning noises ok?" Saya whispered " Make noises like we are having…..well you know….just to get under Kai's skin…." she blushed.

"If that is what you wish Saya…." Hagi muttered.

Then Saya gave him a small smile and walked over to her door and pressed her ear against it and heard Kai talking to Mao.

"Kai what are you doing?" Moa growled.

"I'm gonna knock down the door! He's not touchin my little sister with out protection!" Kai yelled.

Then Saya looked back at Hagi and nodded at him.

"Oh yea Hagi! Take it all off!" Saya shouted then she heard foot steps running toward her room which made her smile.

Then Hagi let out an awkward sounding moan and Saya had to stifle a giggle. Then she ran over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of panties and threw it on the flood along with one of her bra's.

"Saya?" Hagi whispered.

"It's all part of the act…." Saya smiled. "Oh yea! Oh Hagi!" Saya moaned.

Hagi nodded and ran his finger's threw his messy hair.

"Saya….mmmmm!" Hagi groaned as his face turned red, he felt very uncomfortable doing this but if his queen whishes for him to do this then he shall.

"Oh yea! Oh yea! OOOOOHHH YEA!" Saya shouted as she started to run her finger's threw her hair making it messy also.

"OOOO…OOOO ….Ahhh!" Hagi shouted.

Then Saya walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"Make it sound a bit more believable …..you sound like a monkey!" Saya whispered with a quite giggle.

_Monkey?…..Well how am I suppose to know….._Hagi thought as he tried it again with more effort. Saya smiled and gave Hagi a thumbs up.

"Mmmm motto hayaku Hagi! Motto!" Saya cried in Japanese.

"Saya! Anata ga hoshii!" Hagi growled.

"AHHH! Motto fukaku!" Saya grunted as she started to unbutton Hagi's shirt.

"SAYA! OPEN THIS DOOR ON THE COUNT OF TEN OR I'M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN!" Kai shouted.

Right when Kai shouted that Saya couldn't take it anymore so she buried her head in Hagi's chest and started to laugh.

"Saya?" Hagi muttered.

"I'm sorry….I just couldn't hold it in anymore…." she giggled.

_I never seen her smile like this in years…Saya….I'm glad you are able to smile again…._Hagi thought as he smiled back at her.

"Do you think he tortured him enough?" Saya asked.

"Yes…I think so…" Hagi nodded as he started into Saya's memorizing red brown eyes. "Moichido…Saya?" Hagi asked.

Saya looked up at him with confused eyes.

"You want to do it again….Hagi?" Saya smiled.

"Yes…."

"If that is what you wish!" Saya giggled.

"That is my line." Hagi muttered as his face got close to hers.

"Hagi?" Saya gasped as his forehead touched hers. Then before Saya could say anything else Hagi kissed her and pulled away.

"Hagi…."

"I love you Saya….more than anything!" Hagi whispered.

"I…I love you too Hagi!" Saya smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

Then Hagi pushed Saya onto the bed and straddled her then their eyes locked once more and Hagi gently placed his chiropteran hand on her cheek. Then he kissed her again but with time with more passion as if he was letting his emotions for her spill out into the kiss. As his tongue and teeth started nipping and gliding and gliding on her lips she tangled her small fingers in his long raven hair.

"SAYA! THAT'S IT ON THE COUNT OF TEN I'M BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR! AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!" Kai shouted.

Saya and Hagi ignored him and continued their kiss they felt as if nothing else matter and they were the only two in the world.

"Kai maybe breaking down the door isn't a good idea! Perhaps you should think of another way to get the door open!" Moa muttered.

"No! he's not touchin my baby sister!" Kai shouted.

"Kai! I'm pretty sure he already did! By the sound of it they are having wild sex! Ok!" Mao shouted.

Kai stared at his girlfriend in shock at her random out burst.

"Shit!" Kai growled.

"ONE!" he shouted as he kicked the door as hard as he could.

"TWO!"

_Kick ._

"THREE!"

_Kick._

"FOUR!"

_Kick. _

"FIVE!"

_Kick._

"SIX!"

_Kick._

"SEVEN!"

_Kick._

"EIGHT!"

_Kick._

"NINE! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE SAYA! YOU TWO COME OUT OR I'M COMEING IN!" Kai growled but still no answer.

_Kick._

"TEN!" he shouted as he kicked the door again then the door fell to the floor.

Then Kai ran into the room and gasped at the sight he seen. Hagi was on top of Saya his shirt was off and on the floor along with Saya's panties and bra then he noticed Hagi was a bit excited.

"SAYA WHAT THE HELL!" Kai shouted.

Then Saya and Hagi quickly stopped kissing and looked at Kai who's face was red with anger.

"Um…Kai…." Saya blushed.

"You …..two….get dressed…..and come…down stairs…NOW!" Kai said threw his teeth as he left the room.

Then Saya looked back at Hagi with scared eyes.

"It will be alright…" Hagi muttered as he got off of her and slipped on his shirt.

"How do you know Hagi?" Saya frowned as she smoothed out her hair.

"Just tell him the truth….and it will be fine Saya….." Hagi said as he buttoned up Saya's half unbuttoned top.

"Kay….." Saya muttered.

Meanwhile down stairs Kai was sitting on the sofa with Mao. His arms were crossed and he was drumming his finger's on his forearm and his face very red. Then Mao put her hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"Kai….don't be too hard on them…..from what I seen they didn't even get that far…."

"Oh yea? Then what the hell were those noises?" Kai snapped.

Then before Mao could respond Hagi and Saya came down stairs Saya looked positively embarrassed and Hagi kept a emotionless face he wore everyday.

"Sit…." Kai growled.

Hagi and Saya nodded and took a seat on the sofa opposite from them it was quite for a moment then Kai finally broke the silence.

"What the hell were you guys thinking…..having unsafe sex….." Kai said threw his teeth.

"Kai! We didn't have sex! We were just trying to get under your skin! We just made those noises it was pretend I swear!" Saya said as her face turned red.

Kai stared at her for a moment the let out a sigh or relief.

"Alright…..so you two didn't do anything?" Kai asked.

"No…" Hagi muttered.

"Alright…..then I want to have a talk with you two…..I know at the stage you guys are at in your relationship…..you have the urge to take your clothes off and touch each other….." then Kai paused and looked at them nervously.

"Ok…..let me make this clearer…don't have sex because you will get pregnant….and uh…..die…..don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up….just don't do it promise?" Kai asked awkwardly.

"I will get pregnant and die?" Saya laughed. "C'mon Kai! Your overreacting!"

"I am not over reacting! I…..I just….don't want you having sex till your married y'know…." Kai sighed.

"Kai….I really love Hagi…and this is my life…I want to be able to make my own choices…." Saya sighed.

"I know but-" then Kai got cut off by Saya holding up her hand.

"Kai…I want you to know I am still a virgin….and we might decide to go to the next level of our relationship ….I don't know when it will happen maybe five minutes from now or tonight or six months form now or maybe on our wedding night….but it's none of your business when that happens Kai…" Saya said seriously. "We've been together for over 100 years…Kai….."

"Fine….I agree I overreacted a little….." Kai sighed.

"A little?" Saya smirked.

"Ok, ok a lot!….and I'm sorry about that…..but please don't have sex till your married ok?"

"I cant promise you that Kai…" Saya smirked as she grabbed Hagi by the hand and pulled him toward the stairs.

"Saya? What are you doing?" Kai asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Kai….we aren't going to have sex…..at least right now…." Saya smiled.

"Good…." Kai sighed.

"Besides we cant until you fix the door you broke down!" Saya laughed as she and Hagi disappeared upstairs.

Kai sighed and started to rub his temples then Mao smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Don't worry Kai….she's not a baby….she like 116 years old." Mao laughed.

"I know….it's just that…she'll always be my baby sister…." Kai frowned.

"I know but you have to learn to let her make up her own mind!" Mao smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Yea…your right.." Kai smiled.

Then Kai stood and held out his hand for Moa to take. Mao smiled and took his hand and stood with him.

"Well…we better open the shop….it's almost dinner time…" Kai smiled as he and his girlfriend walked downstairs to open their restaurant.


End file.
